Bajo la Piel
by HieloUnicorn93
Summary: Nunca pensé enamorarme de tí, ¿Qué haré cuando mi familia se entere? ¿Estarás dispuesto a dejarlo todo por mí? Nadie dijo que el amor fuera fácil mucho menos cuando hay dos familias odiandose.


Hola este es mi primer fic de Gakuen Alice, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Tachibana Higuchi.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1.**

El pueblo de Central Town, ubicado en el centro del país Gakuen, es conocido por su inmensa cantidad de minas de oro que desde los tiempos de las llamadas Guerras de Fuego se encontraban en el lugar por lo que algunas familias provenientes de diferentes puntos de la nación decidieron asentarse en el pequeño pueblo que con el tiempo, encontró su mayor sustento económico en la explotación de las vetas de oro a las que llamaron _"Minerálne"_.

Las Guerras de Fuego estallaron gracias a que el antiguo gobernante del país perteneciente a la Dinastía Kuonji, usó en beneficio propio los _rabbito_ de todos los habitantes de las diferentes dieciséis ciudades de Gakuen, cada una gobernada por una dinastía diferente y con ciertas particularidades.

Estas guerras duraron largos años, y el gobierno para solventar los gastos que los enfrentamientos habían causado, aumentó los impuestos a los ciudadanos y entró una época difícil para el país a la que bautizaron como La Gran Depresión, donde la economía de todo Gakuen, se hundió y cayó en una difícil crisis económica llevándose consigo a diferentes familias de la alta sociedad del país al caos y la ruina total y de la ruina a la pobreza extrema.

Sin embargo, en Central Town, tres familias desde tiempos antiguos fueron las encargadas de la explotación de las vetas del _Minerálne_, logrando ser una industria minera de las más importantes de la región; por lo que, aunque siendo un pueblo pequeño, lograron sobrevivir a la crisis económica que azotaba al país.

No obstante, en los pueblos mineros como Central Town, las historias que se contaban de generación en generación eran aquellas llenas de avaricia, ansias de poder, tristeza y muerte y Central Town no era la excepción.

Una de esas familias fue destruida por la avaricia y las ansias de poder, dejándolos en pobreza extrema, y sin saber nada más de ella, aquella familia desapareció de la vida de los habitantes de Central Town, esperando el momento en el que pudieran recuperar lo que habían perdido.

Los años han pasado por el pueblo de Central Town, provocando que esas historias se olvidaran. El pueblo cambió y con él su gente. Una de esas historias hablaba de la fundación de Gakuen hace ya trescientos años cuando tuvo lugar la llamada Guerra de los Nueve, que buscaba la estabilidad política y económica de Gakuen.

En aquellos años, la Organización de los Fuukitai tenía en sus manos el poder político del país y de cada una de sus regiones, pero su tiempo en estas tierras se estaba acabando y emprenderían el viaje hacia tierras lejanas para nunca más volver.

Las leyendas contaban que _los Fuukitai_, tenían poderes sorprendentes con los que un humano normal tan sólo podría soñar.

Cada uno podía controlar algún elemento de la naturaleza o la magia, porque habían hecho un trato con las criaturas que merodeaban las tierras de Gakuen, que para los ojos humanos podían ser peligrosas por su aspecto diabólico y demoniaco, pero a los Fuukitai no les daban miedo o les eran de gran peligro. Se dice que gracias a ellos, las criaturas que vagaban por los bosques y montañas del país, abandonaron el territorio y fueron exiliadas a las temibles Tierras del Bosque Norte, siendo así que no se encontraban por ninguna región boscosa o montañosa de Gakuen.

Central Park, con el paso del tiempo, fue un pueblo prospero gracias a las industrias mineras que trabajaban ahí, haciendo que las familias que se encargaban de su explotación tuvieran un nivel económico alto y fueran unas de las más importantes e influyentes del lugar.

La familia Yukihara era dueña de la industria Mount Real, que se encargaba de explotar las vetas ubicadas al oeste del pueblo, mientras que la otra industria de la que era propietaria la familia Koizumi, lo hacía al poniente y al sur, pues la zona norte estaba en desuso después de lo sucedido con la otra familia que explotaba mineral en Inglorión.

Yuka Yukihara, actual dueña de Mount Real, vivía en una mansión en la zona oeste del pueblo, que era el establecimiento designado a las familias de la alta sociedad de Central Park. Una mujer amante de la buena vida, y siempre quería tener buenas relaciones dentro de su entorno social y no aceptaba que todo lo que planeaba saliera mal o no como ella deseaba. Tenía una única hija a la que llamó Mikan.

Mikan como hija única, era la heredera legitima de las industrias Mount Real, pero eso a su madre no le agradaba en absoluto porque cuando Mikan cumpliera la mayoría de edad, todas las ganancias serian para ella, quedándose Yuka en la calle, sin poder disfrutar de ningún centavo del capital del negocio que había formado su fallecido marido, así que, mientras Mikan crecía, Yuka Yukihara se inclinó en atender a su sobrina Anna, con la intención de que fuera ella y no su propia hija quién tomara el mando de la industria minera de los Yukihara.

Así creció Mikan, entre fiestas fastuosas y una vida de princesa con la que muchas chicas de su edad soñaban, siempre compartiendo su fiesta de cumpleaños con su prima; siendo Anna la que se llevara siempre las atenciones de los invitados como si fuera la hija de Yuka y no lo fuera Mikan.

Mientras ambas primas iban creciendo, las diferencias entre ellas se volvieron notorias. Anna era caprichosa, irreverente, y pedía y quería siempre lo mejor y cada capricho que quería se le era concedido por su tía Yuka; en cambio Mikan era una chica independiente, inteligente y autosuficiente, pero solo mostraba confianza con aquellas personas que le demostraban cariño y afecto.

A lo largo de su vida había luchado contra el desprecio y rechazo de su madre. Mikan pensaba que Anna le había arrebatado el amor de su madre, haciendo que cada año que pasaba, creciera un fuerte resentimiento en su interior y le era inevitable no sufrir por ello.

Escuchó como el reloj despertador sonaba insistentemente sobre su mesita de noche, en medio de su oscuro cuarto y una chica de cabello castaño oscuro ondulado y grandes ojos marrones, estiró su brazo derecho y tomó el despertador con su mano para apagarlo y levantarse para comenzar a alistarse para un día más.

Ese día, era el cumpleaños número veintiuno de Mikan y era un año más en el que compartiría su propia fiesta con su prima.

Retiró las sabanas color caramelo de su cama y de un salto se dirigió hasta el interruptor de la luz para iluminar su cuarto que estaba oscurecido gracias a las cortinas color beige de su ventana.

Miró la ropa que se encontraba sobre la silla de su tocador y chasqueó la lengua con reprobación, no entendía por qué Anna había escogido ese vestido precisamente para la fiesta. Se colocó con rapidez la ropa y se miró al espejo haciendo una mueca de descontento ante lo que observaba en el espejo.

Utilizaba el disfraz de una bailarina de los Harada, un pueblo que viajaba alrededor de Gakuen; el traje era de colores dorados y su cabello lo dejó suelto sobre sus hombros. Esa no era su idea para vestirse en su fiesta de veintiún años, pero fue la petición de su prima, además si ella se quejaba, su madre no le hacía ni caso.

Se acercó hacia su ventana y recogió las cortinas para que entrara un poco de la luz del sol para que iluminara la habitación.

Era una mañana soleada y muy bonita, se quedó mirando un momento por la ventana y se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras miraba las pequeñas casas del pueblo que estaban a larga distancia de su casa.

Pocas veces había viajado hasta el centro del pueblo y las veces que había ido, se dio cuenta de que a diferencia de las clases altas, como su familia, las personas ricas de Central Town y los miembros del Parlamento de Gakuen, que no pasaban penurias en sus enormes casas modernas con instalaciones eléctricas en perfecto estado, contaban con servidumbre, con grandes recamaras a las que podían llegar tranquilamente a descansar después de un largo día de trabajo o de escuela y con personas que les dieran de comer a la hora indicada, los habitantes de Central Park, vivían en condiciones no muy buenas.

En las calles del pueblo podía encontrarse con alcohólicos tirados en medio de las calles, limosneros apostados en cada esquina, peleas callejeras en las que tenía que alejarse rápido si no quería que le sucediera algo o la metieran dentro de la pelea que no era de su incumbencia, robos, asaltos y homicidios a mano armada.

Los pueblerinos debían cuidarse las espaldas solos. Sobre todo en uno de los barrios más peligrosos de todo el pueblo, que estaba ubicado al oriente de Central Park, donde era muy común que la policía realizara rondines de rutina por cada una de sus calles.

Marginados por la sociedad, abandonados por el gobierno y mal vistos por las clases altas y los miembros de las Cámaras del Parlamento. Esa era su vida, una constante lucha para salir del hoyo en el que estaban metidos gracias a la Gran Depresión y tratar de salir adelante e impulsar su nivel económico.

A veces cuando se cree que se tiene todo en la vida y que nada falta, que todo está bien, resulta que tan solo es un espejismo que una persona crea a su alrededor para no poder observar lo que sucede dentro de un mundo que nunca se terminará de conocer.

Pensando en esto, Mikan se retiró de su ventana y volvió a acercarse al espejo donde observó a su reflejo que le devolvía una mirada de melancolía.

― Es lo mejor que puedo lograr― se dijo en un susurro sin despegar su mirada del espejo.

Detrás de su reflejo, observó un pañuelo de color rojizo colocado a un costado de su cama cubierta con un edredón de color verde pálido, se dio media vuelta acercándose a la cama para coger el pañuelo que era como un rebozo largo de encaje con el que cubriría sus hombros y brazos del aire frio del mes de noviembre.

Escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación con suavidad, dio el pase en voz baja temiendo ser vista con aquél traje, pues no era su costumbre vestirse de ese modo.

No se dio cuenta de que sostuvo su respiración por unos instantes mientras esperaba a que la puerta fuera abierta y mirar quien entraba por ella. Soltó el aire con tranquilidad y cierta alegría al ver a su nana entrar a su recamara.

― ¡Por Kami, nana!― exclamó Mikan cerrando los ojos― ¡Casi me matas del susto!― dijo colocando una mano en puño sobre su pecho.

― ¿Quién pensabas que era, mi niña?― preguntó su nana aguantando la risa al ver a la chica en ese estado de nerviosismo.

Mikan se quedó callada por unos segundos dedicándole una mirada severa a su nana quien inmediatamente entendió a lo que se refería la chica.

Se acercó a Mikan y le colocó el rebozo rojizo sobre los hombros para después darle un fuerte abrazo que ella devolvió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no quería dejar caer. Hana, su nana, le limpió con el dorso de la mano, unas cuantas lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por sus ojos mientras le regalaba una sonrisa como regalo de cumpleaños. Mikan sonrió de vuelta, sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando alcanzó a oír una serie de pasos acercándose a su habitación.

Esa era la señal que tanto estaba esperando. La hora para que la fiesta comenzara había llegado.

La puerta de la recamara se abrió de golpe dando paso a una chica de la misma edad que Mikan, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones, vestida del mismo modo que Mikan solo que su traje era de color blanco con negro.

― Veo que ya estás lista, Mikan― dijo la chica con una sonrisa― ¡Qué bien! ¡La tía Yuka y yo estábamos impacientes porque no bajabas!― exclamó Anna colocando las manos en su cintura dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora a su prima, quién enrojeció al verse descubierta usando ese disfraz.

Anna al observar la reacción de su prima, soltó una carcajada la cual disimuló con una tos seca, Mikan desvió la mirada frunciendo el ceño al escucharla y salió de la habitación a paso rápido siendo seguida de cerca por su prima que aún no dejaba de toser y la estaba poniendo de nervios.

Bajaron las escaleras de la casa hasta llegar al recibidor y salió por la puerta corrediza de cristal hacia el jardín principal donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de veintiún años de las dos muchachas.

Mikan miró la decoración del jardín con evidente sorpresa, y se detuvo de golpe haciendo que su prima avanzara unos cuantos pasos por delante de ella. No podía creerlo, ese año su madre no había escatimado en gastos para la fiesta.

El jardín estaba adornado con luces de colores colocadas en forma de camino que comunicaba a una carpa de color blanco donde ya estaban ubicados los invitados a la fiesta; los motivos árabes no podían faltar por ser parte esencial de la celebración, la música se escuchaba a todo volumen en el jardín, y lo que más le impactó fue una especie de escenario colocado sobre el estanque de aguas cristalinas que años atrás, su madre había mandado poner y que hacía las veces de alberca en la mansión.

En lo alto de ese escenario estaban los nombres de las dos muchachas, el de Anna escrito de color naranja y el de Mikan en color dorado, los dos colores contrastaban y no podía definirse si era un adorno más o eran los nombres de las dos, a simple vista podía notarse pero pasado el tiempo no podría saber lo que adornaba a ese escenario.

Era demasiado. No podría con ello. No estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención y subir a ese escenario enfrente de todos los invitados, le ponían los nervios de punta. Eso se lo dejaba a su prima que gozaba muy bien de ser aplaudida por las personas a su alrededor, pero Mikan no y mucho menos vistiendo ese disfraz que asimilaba al pueblo de los Harada que tenia puesto.

Tuvo la intención de regresar sobre sus pasos y encerrarse en su habitación, y lo hubiera hecho si Anna no se hubiera dado cuenta de sus intenciones y regresó por ella para llevársela a rastras hasta la fiesta.

Mikan y Anna forcejearon mutuamente porque Mikan no quería llegar a la fiesta pero terminó cediendo porque conocía perfectamente lo que sucedería si no aparecía en la fiesta y no quería tener problemas con su madre por eso ni quería escuchar sus reclamos ni sus regaños.

Caminaron hasta la parte trasera del escenario donde se encontraba la madre de Mikan, quien al verlas las instó con una mirada para que se prepararan para subir al escenario. Mikan se dirigió a la parte izquierda y Anna se quedó en la derecha. Mikan miró a su madre que estaba hablando animadamente con su prima y se entristeció porque a ella ni un saludo le había dado, pero se dijo a sí misma que no lloraría; no le daría el gusto a su madre de verla llorar en el día de su cumpleaños.

Observó como su madre subía las escaleras hacia el escenario y a los pocos minutos escuchó su voz por el micrófono dirigiéndose a los invitados de la fiesta. Mikan miró de reojo a su prima que sonreía con felicidad y no mostraba indicios de dejar de hacerlo el tiempo que durara la velada. Por un momento las miradas de ambas chocaron entre sí. Una mirada llena de seriedad y otra con rencor disfrazado de una felicidad que no sentía.

Durante veintiún años había tenido que soportar todo eso. Que su prima acaparara la atención que debía de ser de Mikan, tener que compartir las fiestas de cumpleaños, compartir el mismo grupo de amigos, tener que vivir bajo el mismo techo.

Mikan sentía que estaba viviendo una vida que no le correspondía, que su verdadera vida era la que su madre Yuka, le daba a Anna, pues ella parecía ser la hija de Yuka Yukihara que la misma Mikan. Apretó las manos en puño con coraje, quería que todo terminara, que todo en su vida cambiara.

Las luces colocadas sobre el escenario se encendieron y el volumen de la música aumentó de golpe indicando que realizarían su entrada triunfal en la fiesta. Miró de reojo a Anna quien ya comenzaba a subir los escalones, Mikan tuvo que correr para alcanzar a su prima en lo alto de ese escenario; caminó hasta posarse a un lado de su prime que estaba posando como si de una modelo de pasarela se tratara. Mikan levantó la mirada y sus ojos se posaron en cada uno de los invitados que estaban de pie aplaudiendo a las dos.

Las ganas de salir corriendo pudieron más que el intento de sonreír y agradecer la presencia de los invitados como lo hacía Anna. Salió corriendo del escenario ante la atónita mirada de su madre que no dudó en seguirla par tratar de detenerla.

― ¡Mikan! ¡Espera niña, detente!― vociferó Yuka por encima del ruido de la música.

Mikan caminaba con pasos rápidos pero un fuerte agarre en su brazo por parte de su madre la hizo detenerse en seco, se giró enojada hacia su madre mientras que sus ojos resplandecían de rabia y de coraje por lo que estaba sucediendo.

― ¿Qué sucede, mamá?― espetó Mikan en un siseo― ¿Las apariencias pueden más contigo, que la tranquilidad de tu hija?

Yuka en respuesta a sus palabras, le soltó una fuerte cachetada que hizo que su hija girara su cuello, Mikan miró a su madre con coraje acumulado, pero no quería llorar, estaba sorprendida, nunca su madre le había puesto una mano encima, esa era la primera vez.

El ambiente tenso entre ambas fue roto gracias a un ligero carraspeo detrás de ellas, Mikan se volvió colocando una sonrisa falsa en su rostro y saludó al mejor amigo de su hija, un chico de cabello rubio llamado Ruka Nogi.

― _Buen día, _señora Yukihara, tan guapa como siempre― dijo Ruka con una inclinación de cabeza como muestra de respeto y una sonrisa picara que hizo sonrojar a la señora Yukihara.

― ¡Ruka, tu siempre tan galante!― exclamó Yuka con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras se abanicaba con una mano para después dejar solos a los dos amigos que intercambiaron una sonrisa burlona ante lo que había pasado.

No fue hasta que la madre de Mikan se retiró lo suficiente, que Ruka felicitó a su amiga por su cumpleaños.

― Bonito atuendo― dijo Ruka con sinceridad mirando a su amiga de arriba hacia abajo logrando un sonrojo en Mikan, por lo que Ruka soltó una risita burlona.

― Idea de Anna, ya sabes― contestó Mikan encogiéndose de hombros aun con las mejillas arreboladas― Es lo mismo todos los años― dijo soltando un suspiro de resignación.

Ruka abrazó a Mikan y se encaminaron juntos hacia las mesas de los invitados, pronto comenzarían a repartir los platos con la comida, pero a Mikan se le había quitado el hambre después de todo lo que había pasado hace algunos minutos.

Entre su entrada sobre ese escenario sobre el estanque y su coraje hacia su madre, sus nervios no daban para más.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la carpa blanca, los invitados se acercaron a Mikan para felicitarla y le decían cosas bonitas por el atuendo que llevaba idéntico al de su prima, solo que Anna no llevaba el rebozo que Mikan portaba sobre sus hombros.

Los meseros le indicaron a Mikan que fuera a sentarse en la mesa principal que ocuparía junto a su madre y su prima y algo mosqueada, se encaminó hacia la mesa no sin antes despedirse de su mejor amigo quien se sentó con algunos otros amigos en común que ambos compartían.

Mikan llegó hasta la mesa en la que se encontraban su madre y su prima ya sentadas y tomó su lugar a la izquierda de su madre quien la recibió con una sonrisa amable.

El barullo de la gente cesó cuando Yuka hizo sonar una copa de vino tinto para pedir silencio y decir unas palabras en ese día tan especial para Mikan.

Los invitados cesaron sus pláticas y miraron hacia la mesa principal donde Yuka se encontraba de pie con una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios y bajó la mirada por un momento para mirar a las dos muchachas que festejaban su cumpleaños número veintiuno en ese día de octubre.

― En nombre de la familia Yukihara, les doy las gracias por estar aquí en este día tan especial para estas dos lindas señoritas― dijo Yuka iniciando su discurso con una solemnidad propia de una cabeza de familia― Sin ustedes esta fiesta no hubiera sido posible, gracias por acompañar a Mikan y Anna en un día tan importante en sus vidas.

Dijo esto y dio un aplauso que todos los asistentes a la fiesta de cumpleaños imitaron levantándose de sus lugares. Después del discurso de Yuka dio comienzo el banquete.

Los meseros sirvieron cada uno de los platos consistentes en crema de queso, un corte de carne y de postre fue el preferido de Anna, pay de limón.

Todo estaba yendo como se había planeado, Mikan comía tranquilamente su pedazo de pay hasta que Ruka se acercó a ella para conversar con el permiso de Yuka pues nadie podía acercarse a su mesa si ella antes no daba el permiso respectivo y, Ruka sabiendo esto, hizo un gesto de la mano indicándole a la cabeza de la familia Yukihara que se acercaría a charlar con Mikan.

Ruka acercó una silla para sentarse a un lado de Mikan y en medio de risas comenzaron una plática sobre la fiesta.

― Todo muy bien, Mikan, sólo que fue demasiado ese desfile― dijo Ruka a Mikan robándole con una cuchara un poco de pay a su amiga quien lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

― Sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de cosas― le replicó Mikan con desinterés tomando un poco más de pay con la cuchara― Eso es para Anna, no para mí.

Ruka sonrió de medio lado al escuchar a su amiga y le dio un leve beso en la coronilla, le agradaba eso de Mikan, que no buscaba llamar la atención con fastuosidades como aquella fiesta, a veces pensaba que su amiga no formaba parte de la familia Yukihara pues era muy diferente a su madre y su prima que gozaban con los grandes eventos sociales y buscaban lucirse en ellos.

Aunque Ruka sabía perfectamente el porqué de que a Mikan no le gustara nada de eso, porque desde que eran niños, las atenciones de Yuka Yukihara se volcaban a su sobrina dejando a Mikan en un segundo plano y sabia que eso le hacía mal a su amiga, porque como hija y heredera de la empresa "Mont Real", se sentía desplazada del lugar que le correspondía.

― ¿Es tu cumpleaños y estás desganada? Vamos Mikan, muchos desearíamos tener esta fiesta― exclamó Ruka tratando de animar a su amiga, pero en vez de eso, ella dejó la cuchara sobre el pay a medio terminar y se levantó de la mesa sin decir nada.

Ruka se disculpó con Yuka y se levantó de la mesa con la intención de seguir a Mikan quien se estaba dirigiendo hacia la mansión con pasos rápidos por lo que tuvo que correr para alcanzarla.

― Mikan, detente, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal― se disculpó Ruka tomando a Mikan del brazo haciendo que se girara hacia él.

Mikan se soltó con ligereza del agarre de Ruka que mantenía sobre su brazo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

― No eres tú, es esto― replicó Mikan señalando con una mano a su alrededor― Todo cambió desde la muerte de mi padre, este lugar no era así, ni yo lo era. A veces quisiera que algo cambiara y que nada de esto existiera.

Ruka miró con tristeza a su amiga que había soltado algunas lágrimas de impotencia. Mikan sufría dentro de esa casa pero nunca imaginó hasta qué punto, el desprecio que vivía por parte de su madre era un duro golpe para ella y más al observar como todas las atenciones que debían ser para ella eran para su prima.

Se acercó a Mikan y la abrazó con ternura, como un hermano lo haría con su hermana pequeña y es que eso eran Ruka y Mikan, amigos de la infancia pero se querían como hermanos.

Mikan abrazó con fuerza a su casi hermano y colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amigo quien le acariciaba el cabello con lentitud. El silencio se hizo entre ellos, pero no ocupaban palabras para entenderse mutuamente.

El grito de algunas personas proveniente de la carpa blanca que estaba en el jardín de la casa de los Yukihara, alertó a los dos amigos quienes se separaron de inmediato y corrieron hacia la fiesta para observar lo que estaba pasando.

A unos pocos metros de la carpa pudieron observar algunas camionetas con los vidrios negros de las cuales se estaban bajando algunos sujetos con capuchas y atacaban a los invitados a la fiesta.

Ruka evitó que Mikan diera un paso más y se escondió con ella en uno de los muros de ladrillo que adornaban el jardín para que no pudieran verlos.

Los gritos no dejaban de escucharse y Mikan comenzó a temblar de nervios ante lo que sucedía, quería salir para auxiliar a la gente que había asistido a su fiesta pero Ruka no la dejaba.

Mikan miró como Ruka asomaba su cabeza por uno de los lados del muro de ladrillo y volvía a esconderse con precipitación.

El sonido de armas de fuego accionándose alertaron a Mikan quien volvió a forcejear con su amigo que por ningún motivo la dejaba separarse ni un centímetro del muro donde se refugiaban.

Ruka miró en un momento a Mikan y mirando por encima del muro, caminó con ella hasta alejarse un poco de la casa sin que nadie los observara, Mikan lo siguió en silencio sin mirar a los lados hasta que llegaron a la puerta de acceso a los terrenos de los Yukihara.

Los sonidos de los disparos, los gritos y el movimiento que estaba dentro de la casa era lo único que los rodeaba, algunos invitados salían en tropel de la casa completamente asustados y no se paraban en mirar en ningún momento a Mikan.

― ¡Mikan, escúchame!― pidió Ruka con urgencia, tomándola fuertemente por ambos brazos y la miró con firmeza― ¡Debes salir de aquí, pide ayuda, pero vete, corre, aquí hay demasiado peligro!

Mikan lo miró unos instantes sin entender nada de lo que Ruka le estaba hablando, aún así ella no pensaba dejar ni a su madre ni a su prima solas en medio de ese caos que se había convertido su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Ruka volvió a insistir esta vez gritándole para que hiciera caso.

― ¡Vete, corre! ¡Cuando todo acabe, te buscaré, es una promesa!― gritó Ruka mientras empujaba a Mikan para que saliera de la casa.

Mikan lo miró mientras negaba con la cabeza al entender a lo que su amigo se refería. Si habían entrado a su casa con armas era por algo y ella al ser la heredera legítima de los Yukihara debía ser protegida para que nada le pasara.

Sin pensarlo más, Mikan salió corriendo de su casa tratando de pasar desapercibida en medio de los invitados que huían despavoridos, miró por un momento y fuera de la casa estaban más camionetas con los vidrios polarizados.

Sorprendida, observó cómo algunos sujetos vestidos de negro se bajaban de las camionetas y comenzaron a perseguirla calle abajo; al parecer la habían identificado como la hija de la matriarca de los Yukihara.

La calle donde se encontraba ubicada la casa de los Yukihara estaba en la cima de una loma y con la ropa que traía puesta se le dificultaba un poco correr todo lo que le permitían sus piernas, por lo que durante el camino de bajada no pudo evitar tropezarse provocándose heridas en sus brazos y rodillas y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por caer al suelo de golpe.

Mikan corría desesperada, pidiendo ayuda a gritos pero como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo los atacantes que se infiltraron en su casa y los vecinos cercanos, nadie se encontraba en la calle en ese momento.

Estaba llegando al final de la calle cuando chocó de frente con un muchacho de cabellos negros que aparentaba su edad y enarcó una ceja al observar cómo iba vestida, pero eso poco le importó a Mikan que cuando lo tuvo frente a ella comenzó a pedirle ayuda con desesperación.

― ¡Por favor, ayúdame!― suplicó Mikan consternada― ¡Me están siguiendo, ayúdame, habla a la policía pero no permites que me encuentren!

Dicho esto, sintió como su mirada se oscurecía y cayó desmayada presa de los nervios y el miedo que sentía.

El muchacho evitó su caída agarrándola por la cintura. No entendía porque una chica como ella se encontraba en la zona exclusiva donde vivían las familias más ricas del pueblo vestida con esas ropas y con heridas en sus brazos, piernas y una gran herida en su frente de donde emanaba la sangre como si de un rio se tratara.

El chico miró a lo lejos, por la dirección de la que había llegado la chica y pudo observar como al menos cinco personas estaban corriendo hacia ellos y lo único que pudo atinar a hacer para evitar que se acercaran a la que era su "protegida", fue esconderse dentro de una tienda cercana.

Miró a la chica que tenía en brazos, ¿Qué le había pasado para que la estuvieran siguiendo?


End file.
